HTF RANDOM SCENES!
by Chibi-Kiss
Summary: WOOT! THREE RANDOM SCENES WITH THE HTFs! My OC, Sunshine, is used! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: Ok I just got this great idea for a story!!

**Sunshine**: What is it, Kaylie?

**Me**: Random HTF stupid scenes!

**Sunshine**: Um, YAY! Awesome! Woohoo!

**Me:** I know, I AM A GENIUS! MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!

Sunshine raises her eyebrow and takes a step away.

**Sunshine:** Yup...! Well, I gotta goooo!

**Me**: No, you're gonna be in 'em too! ^.^

**Sunshine**: T.T Kaylie does not own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does... But she owns ME! Tee hee!

**OK HERE WE GO!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Random Scene One:**

Disco Bear is dancing at the disco when he notices Giggles sitting at the bar by herself. He dances over to her and plops down on the stool beside her.

"Hey, baby, wanna dance?" he says, putting his arm around her. Giggles turns so she's facing him and Disco Bear notices she is wearing a hockey mask.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAT PIECE OF RETARD!" Giggles screeches. She pulls out her chainsaw. Disco Bear jumps up with a shriek and runs out of the disco. Giggles giggles and pulls off her mask, smiling.

"That's one way to say no!" she says, happily.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Random Scene Two**:

Splendid sat on a bench in the park watching the sun (Don't ask, he was in a sun-watching mood). Lumpy walks up and sits beside him.

"Hello, Splendid! You're lookin' a little...BLUE! Get it, BLUE??? 'Cause you're blue!" Lumpy says,  
roaring with laughter. Splendid, trying to be friendly, laughs back.

"Hahaha...Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanting to watch the sun...alone." he hinted. Lumpy just sat there,  
still laughing.

"Splendid, I've always wanted to ask you why you wear that dumb, STUPID red thing around your eyes! I mean, what's the POINT?" Lumpy said, continuing to laugh harder. Splendid clenched his paws into fists.

"It's so UGLY and STUPID and RETARDED and-" ZAP!!!! Splendid shot lasers out of his eyes and sliced Lumpy's head off. Toothy (who had saw the whole thing) cautiously went up to Splendid.

"W-Was that an accident?" Toothy asked.

"Uh...No."

"....Why DO you wear that thing around your eyes?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Random Scene Three**:

Sunshine is listening to "_Take Me on the Floor_" by The Veronicas on her iPod and dancing around at the park. Nutty walks by and sees her. He walks up to her.

"Hey, Sunshine, what ya doin'?" he asks. Sunshine doesn't hear him and simply sings,

"_You captivate me, something about you has got me!  
I was lonely now you make me feel aliiive.  
Won't you be mine tonight?"_

Nutty takes this as though she really meant it( having no idea she really can't hear him and doesn't want him to interrupt her song). He scratches his head.

"Wha??? It's not night! It's afternoon! I know 'cause I just ate my afternoon lollipops!" he says.  
Sunshine continues singing.

"_Take me on the floor! DADADA DA DADADA!  
I can't take it anymoooore! DADADA DA DADADA!  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_!"

Nutty is getting really freaked out. He grabs Sunshine's shoulders and shakes her around.

"What do ya mean, show me love?!" he shouts. Sunshine looks at him and pulls out her earphones.

"QUIT SHAKIN' ME!" she shouts. Nutty backs off.

"QUIT SAYIN' YOU WANT SOME OF MY LOOOVE!" he shouts back. Sunshine cocks her head to the side.

"It's a song, Mister Smarty-Pants! I don't want your love!" she says, stomping away. Nutty crosses his arms and sits on a bench. He hears someone else sit by him. He looks over and sees Sniffles sitting by him.

"Um...I could use some of your love..." Sniffles says. Nutty jitters out of the seat and runs away screaming.

"I-I was talking about my charity for my hospital!!!" Sniffles quickly shouted after him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: LOL! That's it for those random scenes!

NUtty: That wasn't very funny at the end...

Sunshine: Heehehehehehehehehee! Sniffles wanted your LOOOOVE!

Nutty: .' STOOOOP! Tell 'er to stooop, Kaylie!

Me: Oh, both of you HUSH! I sounded so growned up! But anyways, READ AND REVIEW PEEPS! OR ELSE SANTA CLAUS WON'T GIVE YOU ANY PRESENTS FOR CHRISTMAS! AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, EVIL FLIPPY WILL COME FOR YA! XDDD


	2. Flipy and Flaky Pt 1

**Hi everyone!!!!!! Yep, it's me, KAYLIE! AKA SUNSHINEBEAR! Anyways.....Sorry it's been like FOREVER since I wrote anything, but that's school for ya! But i went back and read some of my stories and other peoples and I was inspired!!! SO THANK YOU PEOPLE! I LOVED HTF Random Scenes, so here's some more for ya! Oh yeah, if you want any of you're OC's in this, review and tell me all about them! Age, appearance, um...and whatever else!**

**Sunshine: Hey everyone! Teehee!**

**Me: Did I SAY you could talk, you naughty little bear?!**

**Sunshine: *whimpers and crawls away***

**Melody: HAHA!**

**Flaky: That wasn't very nice...But I get to be in some of these random scenes, right?**

**Me: Of course! Everyone loves you! Take a bow, Flaky-Flakes!**

**Flaky: Heh..heh...Um...*bows***

**Me: Wooo! Yeah!! Now go sit down and wait your turn, missy!**

**Flaky: Um...ok.**

**Evil Flippy: I'd better be in it too!**

**Me: Just because you're so fuzzy and cute, I will let you be in it! *hugs* 3**

**Evil Flippy: LET GO OF ME!!**

**Me: o.o; O-Ok! Now on with the randomness! There will be new random scenes every chapter!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HTF Random Scenes!!**

**_______________________**

_Random Scene One:_

Flaky and Flippy were walking in the park, holding hands.

"So, Flippy... Are you going to ask me to that party soon?" Flaky asked, tired of waiting around. Flippy blushed and squeezed her paw tighter.

"L-Look at the sky! Isn't that cloud pretty?" he said, quickly. Flaky looked up and sighed.

"Flippy...there ARE no clouds in the sky...Is something wrong? Y-You can tell me..." she said, smiling shyly. Flippy took a deep breath.

"Flaky...I...I...CAN'T DANCE!" he shouted. Flaky gasped.

"Y-You can't dance?! Wow...um..." she said, thinking of the words to say. Flippy let go of Flaky's paw.

"But Evil can dance."

Flaky could barely believe her little ears. "He can? But I want to go to the party with you!" she nearly shouted. Flippy sighed.

"It's the only way that I won't embarass you...besides....I'll tell him not to hurt you." he explained. Flaky thought about it for a second before slowly nodding her head.

"O-OK."

"Slap me." Flippy said. Flaky gasped.

"WHY?!" she said. Flippy pointed at his head.

"It's the only way he'll come out," he said, squeezing his eyes shut. Flaky took a deep breath and drew back her trembling hand. She didn't even want to harm a fly, let alone her BOYFRIEND. Suddenly, she slammed her paw against Flippy's cheek, causing his head to snap to the side. He stood in the same postion for a moment. Flaky stared at him warily.

"U-Um...Flippy?" she said, softly touching his cheek. In an instant, Flippy's eyes shot open and Flaky saw that his eyes had transformd to those little yellow pupils that belonged to Evil. He grabbed her hand from his cheek and put his other hand around her waist, so that they looked like they were in a dancing position.

"So, when's the dance?"

2 B CONT.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Extremely short, but I have to get this scene out of the way! But, believe me....there will be quick updates!

R&R or I'll make Lumpy your plumber!!!!!!!! (WATCH WISHY WASHY!)


End file.
